


Jace Learns How Powerful Kit Really Is

by Rory_writes



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kit is bad ass, Magnus has a moment TM, Multi, and sassy, jace's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_writes/pseuds/Rory_writes
Summary: Jace, Magnus, Alec, Dru, Ty and Kit have been kidnapped by some bad guys(TM) and Jace watches Kit use his powers.Featuring some sass, some gay panic, and some fluff I guess?
Relationships: Clace - Relationship, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Kitty Heronthorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook, kity
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Jace Learns How Powerful Kit Really Is

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @faerie-aes on Tumblr

Under the circumstances, Jace was feeling pretty calm. Calculating perhaps, and definitely stressed, but not quite reaching helplessness yet. Granted, Alec was unconscious, Magnus was slumped beside him with his wrists bound, Clary was tied up in a corner watching with wild eyes, Dru and Ty Blackthorn were being restrained by two of the asshole minions that had captured them all, and Jace himself was being restrained by the leader of the group hell bent on destroying them. Kit was being held at gun point on his knees in the middle of the room, his wrists bound with iron chains. Yes, the situation sucked, but there was always a way out, he just hadn’t seen it yet.  
Kit raised his head and met Jace’s gaze and the older Herondale was surprised, and relieved, to see that Kit wasn’t panicking either. His gaze was level, the set of his chin and shoulders defiant. Jace’s lips twitched in a smile. Clary, he noticed, looked unamused to see that expression cross his lips.  
“I hate the Shadow world.” Kit said, drawing Jace’s attention back from Clary. Dru stopped thrashing against her captor, Ty stopped wriggling, even Magnus and Clary looked at him in surprise.

“Why, pray tell, do you hate the Shadow world?” Jace asked. He hadn’t seen Kit for months, and he knew that the Blackthorns hadn’t seen Kit for closer to two years, so this reunion wasn’t quite expected. It also wasn’t quite the time for Kit to disown what little family he had.

“For two reasons,” Kit said. Jace had expected the person with the gun at Kit’s head to knock him out with it or threaten him if he didn’t stop talking, but alas he looked as curious as Jace felt. “Reason one, it wasn’t until I was dragged into the Shadow world that being hauled out of my bed with a bag on my head became something that angered me instead of terrified me. I should be scared right now, but no you just suck,” he said and then glared past Jace at the ring leader holding him fast.

“Second reason?” Jace was surprised to note that it was Ty who asked. The glasses he still had on were cracked and slightly askew and it kind of looked like the older of the Blackthorns present had been dragged from the library.

“Because even though these assholes are threatening to kill me and nearly everyone I care about, they’re still extremely hot and that isn’t how the world is supposed to work,” Kit snapped and Jace burst out laughing. Magnus and Clary looked unimpressed, Dru looked annoyed and Ty looked surprised. Jace, on the other hand, had been the only one to notice that while Kit had been talking, he had managed to unpick the lock binding his chains. Kit glanced at Jace and Jace nodded, the smallest of nods, but Kit saw it. Ty did too, his wriggling- which had recommenced- stilled suddenly.

“Why did they put you in iron chains while Magnus is in cable ties?” Ty asked. He’d worked it out, keep Kit talking, keep their captors engaged, let Kit get free and then shit will hit the fan.

“Because they just need to keep Magnus’s hands bound I believe?” Kit said simply, his hands slowly working the chains loose so he could wriggle out.

“Yeah sounds about right,” Magnus replied, raising his hands above his head and then letting them fall back into his lap unceremoniously. It was a sad look, effervescent Magnus in torn and dirty clothing hunched up next to his husband. Jace kept looking at Alec’s chest to see his breathing, even though he knew instinctively that he would know if his parabatai was dead.

“I, on the other hand, need more than just my hands being bound. The iron neutralises my powers,” Kit explained further. Jace wasn’t the only one who seemed surprised by this response.

“Your what?” Clary asked. Ty had his eyebrows raised and Jace took a few moments to blink.

“Fucking Herondales,” Magnus said and Dru snorted back a laugh.

“We can’t help being powerful,” Jace said and Kit smiled coyly at Magnus.

“We also have a bad habit of being raised by horrible men,” Kit mused.

“Mine turned me into a killer,” Jace said, winking at Kit.

“Mine turned me into a criminal,” Kit said, the chains dropping to his feet. He grinned triumphantly, but Jace didn’t get to see what happened next. He was too busy slamming his head back into the nose of the man holding him and elbowing him in the stomach. Jace felt blood gush against the back of his neck and he lurched forward out of the way. When he looked up he saw Dru and Ty engaged in a battle with their captors, Clary was trying to get her wrists undone and Kit was standing in front of Magnus and Alec facing off with the man who had held him at gunpoint. He had his hands up as if in surrender, but he didn’t look resigned. There was a glow about him, cheeky and mischievous and Jace would have been more intrigued if the evil bastard, whose nose Jace had just broken, hadn’t elbowed him in the side of the head. Jace whirled, parried and kicked out hard so that the man toppled down. Jace leapt onto him, grabbing a savage fistful of his hair. Just as Jace was about to slam the man’s face into the concrete ground, there was the ear splitting explosion of a gun going off and everyone in the room stilled. Jace jerked his attention to Kit, Alec and Magnus who had been in the line of fire moments ago. They were encircled in a sphere of glittering gold light and Kit had his hand out as if he had tried to catch the bullets from the gun. The shooter looked pissed off.

“Just because you are using iron bullets doesn’t mean faerie magic can’t stop them,” Kit said airily. There was a flurry of movement and Kit’s eyes widened in the first sign of panic Jace had seen on his face that night.

“Oi asshole!” Kit yelled and thrust his hands forward in an almost violent gesture. What had been a force field was propelled forward and all of the captors were thrown off their feet and hurled against the wall including the one that was pulled out from under Jace, leaving the Shadowhunters and Magnus unharmed. Jace whistled under his breath as the bad guys slid down the wall and lay unmoving. Kit flicked his wrist and their arms and legs were encircled in gold light.

“What the hell?” Alec said, groggily sitting up.

“There’s an angel Herondale and a now am faerie Herondale, and dare I say it, but Kitten over here is more powerful than Jace,” Magnus said, holding Alec up. Jace held his middle finger up, but he was staring at Kit. Kit smirked at him, but he turned his attention to the Blackthorns while Jace walked over to Clary who was also staring at Kit. Jace pulled the small blade in his boots out and cut her bindings loose. She leant against him and he pulled her close.

“He reminds me of you,” she whispered, and Jace looked over to see Kit pulling Dru to her feet and hugging her tightly. She stepped back and turned around to face the wall, aiming a savage kick at the man who had held her captive.

“Prick,” she hissed. Kit was standing awkwardly in front of Ty, looking at his hands.

“I was never that awkward,” he whispered back. Clary muffled her laugh against his chest.

“I don’t like guns,” Ty said and Kit huffed out a breathless laugh.

“Neither, especially when they are pointed at me. Also, you’re welcome I mean I did just save everyone’s life,” Kit said and Jace nodded.

“Now that’s more like me,” he murmured. Ty narrowed his eyes at Kit.

“You had to save our lives because it’s your fault we’re here,” Ty accused. Kit looked like the words had been a slap.

“I mean, no? I was also dragged here in the middle of the night. I didn’t set up this reunion via some psychopaths-“ Kit was cut off by Ty holding his hand up in a silencing gesture.

“They were going to make us watch them kill you because we care about you, or they were going to kill us and make you watch because you care about us,” Ty said and the pieces clicked into place. This wasn’t an attack on Shadowhunters, this had been an attack on Kit. Someone knew how powerful he was and they wanted him, either dead or alive.

“I haven’t seen you for nearly two years and you’re blaming me for this?” Kit asked, sounding incredulous.

“Yeah, well, that’s your fault too,” Ty snapped and Kit took a small step back, hanging his head in what Jace could only assume was shame.

“Can we get out of here?” He asked, turning to Jace, or more likely Clary.

“What are we going to do with these guys?” Dru asked and Jace looked over to see her standing on one of the men.

“We’ll take them to New York for interrogations,” Alec said, his voice full of the authority of the Consul as Magnus pulled him to his feet. Clary stood up too, and Jace followed her.

“You three need to get home to your families before they realise you’re missing. We’ll call you to New York later in the week okay?” Clary said and Dru stepped down to stand with her brother.

“All of us to New York?” Kit asked, everyone except Jace missing the side eye look at Ty.

“Yes,” he said firmly, “All three of you.”

Clary drew a Portal while Alec, Jace and Magnus all grabbed on to a captor to haul them through to New York, but Dru, Ty and Kit were to go first. Dru disappeared, and before Ty stepped after her to LA, the dark haired boy hesitated, grabbed Kit’s hand and hauled him in after him. Jace rolled his eyes, but he understood, probably more than Kit even did at the rate he was going.

“Kit has all that power, and he gets dragged around by a pretty boy with dark hair,” Magnus said, shaking his head. Clary and Jace grinned. Magnus seemed to have missed the irony of his own statement.

“Oh I wonder what that must be like Mr Lightwood-Bane.” Alec said and kissed his husband’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @tsc-living and/or @andrew-is-foxy


End file.
